A Good Soldier
by Regorn
Summary: What If someone else was killed during the events of "Seeing Red". This is an AU fic documenting the fall into darkness by one of Buffy's Beloved Scubbies


The soft sunlight crept through the window, not only as it had luminated the bedroom that once belonged to Joyce Summers, but it also warmed the two Wicca bodies of Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. Willow smiled at the thought that her ex-girlfriend was right before her eyes; she couldn't help it as she grabbed Tara's belt loops and pulled her soft body close to her own. She then proceeded to move in kiss Tara's soft lips, it only lasts for a few seconds, but the embrace they soon share seemed to last a lifetime. Tara, after she smiled at her beloved witch, noticed that there were some commotion going on outside.

"Xander!" Tara said, as she noticed the Carpenter motion toward Buffy in the Backyard. Upon hearing the name of her best friend, Willow pulled out of the hug in confusion.

"Okay, not quite the response I was fishing for." Willow said.

"No…He's here." Tara replied, as both Wicca motion toward the window and peer out through the blinds at the two. Willow smiled at the fact, then turned toward the dresser in the room and opened its drawer.

"Think they're making up?" Willow asked which caused Tara to stop peering out of the window and turn toward her lover.

"I hope so, that's the best part." Tara said, with the beauty of smile almost rivaled that of the sun.

Outside, the Beauty of a spring day was made apparent as the Slayer held a stick which allowed her to probe through the various bushes and weeds on her property. Alexander Harris proceeded to walk behind his best friend, with a wave of different emotions and thoughts consuming his entire being.

"Time for the spring poking already?" Xander asked in a halfhearted way, the Slayer slowly turned around to face him.

"Just making sure there are no more evil trio cameras…Or evil uno." Buffy said.

"The sinister yet addictive card game?" Xander asked.

"Warren, Jonathon, and Andrew got clinked, but…Warren pulled a Rocket Man." Buffy replied.

"You'll find him…He won't be much good without his friends." Xander said.

"No…He' won't." Buffy whispered as the two moved toward a wooden bench that lay a few feet beside them. After sitting down, there is a silence that falls upon the two friends, Buffy couldn't help but smile at her friend as he began to fidget and took a deep sigh. The Slayer knew what was coming, and watched as soon as Xander parted his lips…when in a flash; Anya Jenkins appeared before them with a sense of serious distress settled on her face. The sudden appearance of Xander's ex-fiancé startled the two friends as both jumped up from the wooden bench.

"Oh, thank Odin, I made it…Look, something terrible is headed your way…" Anya said.

"Wow, Anya…How and the hell did you do that?" Xander asked, as the woman simply looked back at the Carperter in annoyance.

"Can it Harris…Now as I was saying, Buffy we need to get out of here, someone's on their way and there planning to unleash a whole world of hurt on you…I mean I've never felt such a thirst of vengeance before." Anya said as she directed her attention toward the Slayer.

"What…I don't understand…I mean you just teleport here all announced and drop this load one me…Can you give me a name at least." Buffy replied in shock.

"Yeah, is this whole get up a leftover from your vengeance demon days? You just sense something?" Xander asked.

"No…Not left over…" Anya trailed off as she gave both of the twentysomething year olds a meaningful look. It only takes a few seconds for both Buffy and Xander to put the clues together.

"Oh…When?" Xander asked with Buffy who only continued to stare at her friend in response.

"When do you think…" Anya replied in a sour tone, Xander attempted to shake his head in disbelief until he spotted something over Anya's shoulder which caused his eyes to open up in alarm.

"Anya!" Xander shouted as the vengeance demon, the slayer and he all turned to see who the being racked with so much pain was…as Warren Mears strode toward them in a fast pace, adorned in the black outfit which Buffy kicked his ass in the night before.

"You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that... Think again." Warren said, after his voice erupted in a laughter that could only come from a person truly insane. In one smooth motion, Warren raised a gun and fired two clear shots at the trio. Both Anya and Buffy shove Xander down to the ground as he could only watch as the back of Anya's skull exploded into a shower of blood, brains and pieces of skull. The Body of the Vengeance Demon collapsed onto the Ground to the right of him, as he collapsed

"Anya?' Xander could only call her name as he rushed to the body of his dying lover. In a manner not unlike that of Jackie Kennedy, attempted to hold what remained of his ex-fiancé skull back together. Tears streamed down the carpenter's face as he held the limp body of Anya in his arms, and he paid no attention as the forms of Willow and Tara screamed as they came up upon the sight of horror.

"Anya?!Baby?" Xander screamed, as he desperately attempted to revive his love.

"Baby! Come on! Get up!" Xander commanded as the tears continued to roll of his cheeks uncontrollably. Buffy, as she lay on the ground to the right of Xander, slowly turned her head at the sight which caused tears to roll streamed her face. She could feel her life slowly slip away from her as she two had a red spot on her shirt, a bullet wound in her chest. Willow and Tara both kneeled down over her, with Willow holding her friends shoulders. The Slayer's eyes close, and then slowly open again.

"Oh God…Buffy? Please stay with me…Buffy!" Willow said as Tara pressed her hands against the wound, making more blood come out of the Slayer's body. They both turn to look at Xander who continued to scream out in mourning, as he rocked back in forth with the non-responsive body of Anya in his lap.

"No…you can't take her…Not now…Not now…" Xander repeated, as Buffy continued to stare blankly into the sky above her as Tara continued to attempt to try to stop her bleeding.

Xander could only look down at the face of his one true love, and stoked her beautiful face. He then simply lifted his head and gritted his teeth in anger. With his face wet with tears and his eyes completely black from mourning. He then unleashed a primal, and utterly disturbing laugh toward the heavens as his eyes flashed green…


End file.
